


Just A Few More Minutes

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has to get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Few More Minutes

[Bleep] “The time is 0600 hours.” [Bleep] “The time is-”

“Computer, stop alarm.”

Julian was about to sit up in bed, when he realized he couldn't. A strong arm was wrapped around his chest, effectively preventing any attempt Julian made of getting up.  
  
Stroking the hand clutching him he murmured:

“Elim... I have to get up. You have to let go.”

The only reaction from his bedmate was a quiet groan and tightening of the arm around him.

Sighing, Julian gave up his attempt and slumped back in bed with a wry smile.

“Computer, alert me again in fifteen minutes.”


End file.
